The Talíta's Journey
by BronyGuy795
Summary: Inheritance Cycle & How to Train Your Dragon Crossover. Who is the mysterious Yandi? Who will be changed into something else? And what did Galbatorix bring to Alagaësia before he was killed? S/T H/OC
1. Prologue

**General POV**

A lone figure stood on a hill overlooking a small town. As he watched, the inhabitants went about their business. None of them payed attention to him, they were already used to his presence and appearance.

The figure was 5" 4' tall and looked like a normal human on first glance, but upon closer inspection the observer would notice that this 'human' had claws instead of nails, as well as fangs instead of normal teeth. This figure was none other than Mat, one of only 3 humans to currently exist in this world. His eyes were currently sky-blue, but would change colors as his emotions changed and developed.

When his eyes were sky-blue it showed that he had a lack of emotions and was feeling normal, or that what he was feeling at that time was not overpowering. When they changed to red it meant that he was angry, green was fear or confusing, yellow was happiness, and dark pink meant he think of someone as a friend. There is another pink color that his eyes can change to, but it is rarely seen. No-one knows what it means as he hasn't told anyone.

A lone falcon swooped down out of the sky and landed beside Mat, before taking the form of a human woman. She came to visit Mat rarely and when she did it usually meant that she had something that she wanted him to do. Since Mat was 18 she had been coming to him and sending him on quests to over worlds and universes. That was, until the last time she had sent him off on a quest.

He had shifted worlds to that of his own in a parallel universe, one in which the government conducted cruel tests on its citizens. Unfortunately for Mat, the government had caught him and had started doing all sorts of different tests on him. They had split his genes with that of a dragon, giving him the claws and fangs that he had now, as well as, he suspected, the longevity of a dragon. He believed that he now was immortal, seeing as dragons couldn't die from old age. Another of the abilities that he had gained was that of speed, he could run at 50mph over a flat plain without breaking into a sweat.

After being silent for several minutes after the woman landed next to him, Mat spoke up. "What do you want this time Yandi?"

The woman, now known as Yandi, did not reply immediately. This did not faze Mat in the slightest though, as he was used to the amount of time that she could take to reply to a question.

"You remember the world that I sent you to previously, the one with the Vikings? Well, the boy that helped you stop the dragon queen wasn't supposed to grow up there. I want to send you to the world that he was supposed to grow up in, in order to train him in the ways that I trained you. Once he arrives there and meets up with you, you'll have 2 months to train him before I bring you back here."

"Do you think that that is such a wise choice, Yandi? Taking him out of the environment that he knows and understands, and putting him in one that is completely new to him?"

"No, but I must move him soon, or else it will be too late to shift him between worlds. If I leave him there for too much longer, then he will become involved with one who will use him for his station and rank in the village. Once that happens, I will not be able to change his course in history."

"That's good enough for me, I suppose. But I would like to make a request of you."

For a moment, Yandi looked surprised, before her expression changed back to that of the emotionless one that Mat had grown accustomed to.

"If it is within my power, then I will do my best to grant it. With what you had to go through in the last world, you deserve it."

"My request is this, I leave tomorrow, giving me time to say goodbye to the others. I also want to take the sisters with me."

"Is that all?" Yandi asked, slightly surprised that that was all that he wanted.

"No, I also want the ability to be able to change my form to that of whatever I desire while in this new world."

Yandi was silent for several moments, trying to calculate whether or not it was within her power to grant his request.

"You know, even with my power as a demi-god, what you have asked will be pushing my power to its limit. Transporting you and the sisters to the world that I want to send you to, as well as giving you the ability to change forms requires a lot of energy, and I won't be able to do it all at once. I can transport you and the sisters there in one go, but then it will be at least a week before I can give you the ability to change forms.

"It is within my ability though. So I will grant your request. You will have to stay there for an extra month though, so that I can regain enough of my powers to bring you all back."

"Thank you, Yandi. It means a lot to me that you would be willing to allow me to take the sisters with me."

"That's fine Mat. You have earned the right to make a request of me. I will leave now to prepare a place for you. There will be a hut near the river that you will appear next to. This is where you will stay. Its several miles away from the town of Urgaldi. You won't need to visit the town though as the larder will be self-replenishing."

With that said, Yandi changed back into a falcon and flew off into the sun from which she had come.

* * *

><p><strong>Mat POV<strong>

I stood on the hill after Yandi had left, thinking about what she had said to me, and about how the sisters would accept it. As I was thinking about this, one of the sisters that we had been talking about walked up next to me. She was 4" 5'and had shiny white colored soft scales, she was also humanoid, having all of the assets that a human female has.

I spoke up without diverting my gaze for a millisecond. "Mornin' Pearl, what's up?"

Pearl wasn't even the slightest bit surprised that I knew that it was her. She knew about my ability to read the hearts of the people around me, as well as being able to read their minds and tell when they were lying.

"Not much." Pearl replied speaking barely above a whisper, "Ruby's racing RD again, but other than everything is fine. I do have a question though, who was that woman that was beside you?"

"Her name is Yandi, she's a demi-god. She's the one that trained me, remember what I told you when we first met? About how she was the one that helped me to jump from world to world, going on quests and having fun?"

In her quite voice Pearl responded, "Yes Mat, I remember. She trained you in how to read People's minds and hearts so that you could tell when they were lying to you."

"Yes, that's true. But what I didn't tell you is that she also trained me in how to use magic, but not the same type that the unicorns here can use. She taught me how to use the magic of the gods. Please don't tell the others about this ability yet, I would prefer to tell them myself."

"For you Mat, but I don't like having to keep secrets from my sisters. So what was Yandi doing here then?"

"She has another mission for me to go on."

"But I don't want you to leave me." Pearl said, quickly starting to sob. This caught my attention instantly and I knelt down next to her so that we were eye-to-eye.

"Did I say anything about leaving you Pearl?"

"No, but I thought…" She broke down into tears again.

"Shhh, it's okay." I said to her in a quiet voice, trying to calm her down and get her to stop crying. "I won't be leaving you. In fact, I made sure that you and your sisters were coming with me."

Pearl looked me in the eyes, which were now a light pink, and stopped crying. "Really?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"Really"

"But what about the others?"

"You mean the elements?" Pearl nodded in response to my question. "They will have to stay here while we're away. To them it will be 3 weeks, but to us it will be 3 months. I would have had them come with us, but they have jobs which they can't leave for that period of time."

"So it'll only be you, me, and my sisters?"

"Yes, just like before we met the Elements."

Pearl put on an all-out smile before rushing forward and smashing her lips into mine. She held that position for a full two minutes before pulling away.

"What was that for?" I asked, still stunned from what she had just done. My eyes were slowly changing from the green color that they had adopted when she rushed forwards, to their previous color.

"For making sure that we could go with you." She said, smiling softly while I resisted the urge to go D'AWWW.

I hugged her; she was just so sweet that I could have stayed in that position all day and still want to hold her. Eventually I had to let go though, we had stuff to do.

"Come on Pearl, we have to go get ready."

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile in Berk*<p>

A teenager ran out of a house in the middle of the village, running around people and objects while making his way towards the forest that surrounded the village.

He and his dad didn't fight often, but when they did it usually ended up with him running towards the forest to go to the cove where he had made his first friend. The place was special to him, and it helped him to calm down.

He had been coming out here a lot recently.

He hadn't been there for 5 minutes before there was a rustling in the foliage that came from the way that he had come. He spun around; ready to yell at whomever it was that came out of the forest.

His words died in his mouth when he saw who it was. The figure that emerged from the forest was none other than the one that made this place special to him.

"Hey Toothless", the boy spoke up to the black dragon that had emerged from the forest. I should have guessed that it was you that was following me. It's not like anyone else knows where this place is; let alone how to find it."

Toothless just stared blankly at the boy for a moment before walking up to him and nuzzling his face. He couldn't help but burst out laughing at the dragon's antics.

* * *

><p>*Time Stop*<p>

Mat emerges from the shadows within the tree line as the boy and the dragon are frozen in place as time stops flowing. "Are you planning on telling the readers the boy's name?"

(Incomprehensible words are called out at Mat as he stands there waiting for an answer)

"Fine, if you won't tell them then I will. Readers of the internet, I am here speaking to you today because the author has decided to leave out the boy's name for this chapter. I am here because I believe that the author is just trying to piss everyone off. To dispel all doubts about his name, it is Hiccup. Thank you for listening to this announcement."

With that said, Mat fades back into the tree line to observe events as they happen.

*Time Start*

* * *

><p>Hiccup wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings now; he was just enjoying the company of his friend.<p>

After a while though, he became restless and needed a way to release some of his energy, so he spoke up to his draconic companion; "Come on Toothless, let's go flying."

Without waiting for a reply, Hiccup jumped into the saddle that was still strapped onto Toothless' back from their morning flight and strapped himself in. Once Hiccup was strapped in, Toothless launched himself into the air and started heading towards the ocean near Berk.

*1 hour later*

Hiccup and Toothless were just about to start to head back towards Berk, when a strange tingling sensation passed over them. It went away almost as soon as it had appeared and neither Hiccup, nor Toothless thought anything of it. That was until 15 minutes later.

Just as Berk was coming back into view, a bright flash filled the sky and a glow surrounded the pair of friends and they disappeared from sight. When they emerged they appeared to be unconscious and were falling through the sky towards Berk's harbour.

They hit the water with a resounding crash as the water halted their movement completely, ripping their bodies to pieces and praying blood everywhere, as well as bits of shredded flesh.

To the villagers of Berk, the two heroes were gone forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Eragon POV

I was sitting on the bow of the Talíta as it slowly made its way down the river we were following. As I sat there, I thought about everything that had happened to me over the last few years and how I had changed from being the innocent farm boy to the battle hardened warrior who had killed hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people, that I now was.

As I thought, my gave swept over the deck of the ship until it came to rest on the one being in the world that I treasure above all others. As I gazed upon her my thoughts shifted from the battles that I had fought in, to the one thing that never changed, no matter where they we or what we were doing.

I thought about how I had found her egg in the woods while hunting and of how I had then tried to sell it for meat so that my uncle and cousin could survive the winter that was coming down upon us.

I am glad, now, that Sloan had refused to accept the egg as payment for the meat, as it meant that I now had a being, and a friend, who was not only there with me but with whom I also share a mental link with on a magnitude the likes of which has never been seen before.

Yes. I am glad that I didn't sell her egg to Sloan. I am glad that she hatched for me. And I am glad that she had come with me when I left Alagaësia, even though it meant leaving Firnen and his rider, Arya, behind.

My day seemed to get less happy and cheerful as I thought about Arya; as I thought about how she had rejected me all those times and of how cruel she was about it, I thought of when I had last seen her and of her confession of her love for me.

But that was ruined when I asked her stay with me on this final journey of my. She had decided to put her duty in front of her heart and to stay in Alagaësia to follow her duty as queen to the Elves. That was what got to me. The fact that she had confessed her love and then said that they could not be together. As I brooded over this my thoughts got darker and darker, until, eventually the whole day was ruined for me and I fell into a depressive slump.

General POV

When Saphira woke up from her doze, her gaze came to rest upon her reider. As she watched him she saw his face cave in. Instantly she knew what he was thinking about. It had become an unfortunate habit of his over the last few days to think over the past years and to remember. However, she knew that each time he did this his thoughts wandered to Arya and Firnen. She was thinking of a way to get him out of his foul mood when she was suddenly distracted by one of the elves yelling out.

Saphira brushed this outburst aside and tried to go back to dozing like she was before. Completely forgetting about what she had noticed about her rider.

As she was drifting off Eragon came up to her and said something that got her attention.

"There are a dragon and rider upahead".

As soon as this was out of his mouth Saphira bolted upright looking around wildly trying to spot the dragon and rider that Eragon claimed were there. As she looked around she noticed a plume of black smoke rising up into the air in not so far from the shore of the river, about a league ahead of where they were now.

Hiccup looked around trying to figure out where he and Toothless were. As he looked around all he could see was black smoke, until the wind picked up and blew the smoke away. It was then that he noticed Toothless standing next to him staring at something in the distance.

As Hiccup adjusted to the lighting around him he noticed that he was in a huge open field of grass, next to a river that seemed to disappear into the distance in both directions. Hiccup was shocked at the amount of uninhabited land there was there.

Toothless let out a low growl which attracted Hiccup's attention. Hiccup followed his dragons gave until he found the reason for the growl.

On the river there was a ship the likes of which he had never seen. It was a long white ship with a single mast that sat fairly low to the water. In a word it was awe-inspiring. It was graceful but looked like it had been built for a purpose.

It was what was on the boat however that caught Hiccup's attention, for sitting in the middle of the deck on the boat was a big Sapphire blue dragon.


	3. Chapter 2

General POV - Alagaësia

Eragon was sitting on the bow of the Talíta as it made its way along the river that they were following. He was meditating, focusing on nothing and everything at the same time. He could sense the fish as they swam underneath his vessel, he could also sense the insects in the grass that exploded out from both sides of the river as far as the eye could see and further.

As he sat there meditating, his dragon, Saphira, lay behind him on the deck of the ship, sun-baking. Eragon could sense, through the mental connection that he shared with her, that she was in a light doze. Enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sunlight, as it warmed her scales. He was tempted to follow her lead and curl up next to her to doze off in the warm sun.

Eragon was slowly expanding the range of his mental senses, when he came upon an intense magical build-up about a mile in front of the Talíta's current position. As he monitored it, it grew in strength and intensity, before flashing to an incredible strength and disappearing entirely.

When he opened his eyes, Eragon was confronted with the sight of a huge mushroom cloud rising in the distance. It seemed to glow bright red and yellow for several moments, before fading in color so that the whole "mushroom" was a gray/black like the color of smoke.

The cloud slowly dissipated and the Talíta slowly continued on its course towards the cloud, unaffected by what had just happened.

Hiccup POV

As I opened my eyes, I was confronted with the sight of scorched grass in a circle around me that continued out from where I sat for about 20ft. I felt a steady rise and fall behind me, as well as the sounds of deep breaths being sucked in before being slowly exhaled again.

I turned around to find Toothless lying behind me, slowly breathing in and out. It was as if he was asleep. I gently nudged his side, trying to get him to wake up. All I got for my efforts was a wing to the chest, knocking me over and allowing him to settle back into his sleep.

Knowing that he wasn't in a mood to be awoken, I left him and examined my surroundings.

I appeared to be in a huge open field. There was a grassy plain, as far as my eye could see. The plain was only broken by the river that ran past me, about 30 ft to the left of where I was standing. I spun around to look the other way, and was confronted with the sight of what appeared to be a ship, slowly sailing towards my current position. The ship was about ¾ of a mile from where I was currently.

On this ship was a man, sitting on the bow and looking straight at me. He wasn't what caught my attention though. Behind the man was a large sapphire colored mass. As I watched the mass, it shifted and a head popped up to look over the bow in my direction.

When it saw me it reared its head back and snorted in surprise. The only reason that I could tell that it had snorted was the fact that a cloud of smoke came billowing out of its nostrils before being swept away in the wind.

By the time that the ship was close enough for me to make out the details of it, I could tell that the sapphire head wasn't looking at me, but rather, at the black mass behind me that I was sure it had recognized as a dragon.

Matt POV – Equestria

On my way back to the house that I had been given on arrival in the town that I now inhabited with my mates, I had run into one of the elements that Pearl and I were talking about earlier. Her name was Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie was one of the funniest and hilarious ponies that I had ever met. I swear that she washed her mane with cotton candy, because every time I got anywhere near her, that was the strongest smell that I could pick up. She was bouncing around town, singing something about making everyone smile, or something like that, with her eyes closed. Thus she didn't notice that I was in her path until she had crashed into me with a not so insignificant force.

"Pinkie"

Pinkie's eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice and she began bouncing up and down on top of my chest.

"Maddy, What are you doing here?"

"I live here remember, you even threw me a house warming party." I said while starting to sob a little, "Did you forget about me?" I was know bawling my eyes out. I had my eyes covered with my hands so that she couldn't see what the color of my eyes was.

I heard the sound of popping, telling me that Pinkie's outrageously fluffy pink mane had deflated and gone all flat.

"No, Maddy. I could never do that, even if I tried." There was a short pause during which I continued to cry, "Please stop crying Mat."

"Okay." I said as I stood up off the ground, smiling at Pinkie. "Bazinga"

Pinkie just stared at me before saying "Did you just quote Sheldon?"

"Yep"

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS MAT. THAT WAS NOT FUNNY"

I gulped. Pinkie was scary when she was angry. If I could have seen myself I was sure that my eyes would have been a vibrant green color.

"I got you goooood"

I was shocked when Raging Pinkie of Death turned back into normal Pinkie. She got me good.

"You're good Pinkie, I'll give you that."

"Of course I am."

"Pinkie are you able to gather the Girls and meet me at my place, there are somethings that we all need to talk about."

"Okie Dokie Lokie"

With that, said pink pony bounded off out of my sight towards the apple orchards outside of town.

* * *

><p>*15 mins later. Twilight POV*<p>

I had just returned home to the library after going out shopping for new quills and parchment. I always seemed to be running out of the things, no matter how much I wrote down.

When I arrived back at the library, I found Pinkie bouncing up and down outside the door. She was yelling out my name.

"Um, Pinkie. What are to doing?"

"There you are Twilight, I've been standing here waiting for you for the last 5 minutes."

"Um, okay. Why?"

"Mat wants us to meet him at his house. I've already gathered the others."

Why does he want to meet us? I thought to myself, "Okay Pinkie, just let me drop off this stuff inside."

"Already done"

"What?" I spun my head around to look at my saddle bags, to find that they weren't on my flanks anymore. "But, How did you?"

Pinkie bounced over to me and patted my head saying, "It's okay Twilight, Aunty Pinkie is going to look after you"

"I'm a month older than you."

Pinkie just smiled and bounced away towards Mat's house.

* * *

><p>*12 mins earlier. Applejack POV*<p>

Ah was working on mah farm when Pinkie bounced in front ah me.

"Hey AJ, Mat wants us all to meet him at his house."

"What in tarnation does he want us to do that for? This had better be good Pinkie, Mac's injured so ah don't have a lot of time to spare."

"Okie Dokie Lokie"

* * *

><p>*Somewhere in the universe. Loki*<p>

"I have the strangest feeling that a pink pony keeps saying my name for some reason."

"Yes I do" Says Pinkie as she randomly appears in front of Loki. "I have to go now, Bye."

"Thor, what just happened?"

"I have no Idea, brother."

* * *

><p>*Rainbow Dash POV*<p>

I was sleeping on a cloud when I was awoken by a Pink puff ball bouncing up and down on my chest.

"Pinkie, I'm trying to sleep here."

"I can see that Dashie, but you need to get up."

"Ugh, why?"

"Because we need to go to Mat's house, he wants us to meet him there." At the mention of Mat's name I instantly sprang awake and was about to fly off to his house before Pinkie stopped me.

"Dashie, can you go get Fluttershy and Rarity?"

"Um, sure." I was a little confused as to why she wanted me to get them while she could easily get them using Pinkie Pie physics.

"The reason that I can't get them is that I need to go get Twilight, you know how hard it is to get her attention when she's studying.

"Okay, wait, didn't I think that…?" I just ignored it; it _was_ Pinkie Pie after all. I just flew off towards the Fluttershy's cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

Derek had just finished telling everybody about what was going to happen. The ponies in the group were saddened but understood that they had jobs that they need to do and so they agreed that they couldn't go with him. The dragon girls on the other hand were ecstatic, they would get some time with Mat by themselves. It would be just like it used to be.

Pinkie had set up a party just for the small group of ponies, dragons, and the human. They partied long and hard before they all went upstairs to bed, completely and utterly wasted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I realised that I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for about 4 months now... Sorry about the wait.<strong>

**Next chapter: Mat and the girls go to The hut and Eragon and Hiccup are only a day away from it.  
><strong>


End file.
